The love Traingle
by makybe diva
Summary: Charlotte Falls In love with a guy and she falls head over heels while vinnocent getts jealous and ends up telling her that he still love her and always will
1. the love trangile

**_Love triangle_**

"Charlotte" she turned around only to find her ex/best friend running up to her "hay, would you mine to hold this for me, just for now" as she handed all her books and that to Vincent. "So how was the conference that you went to you?" Luckily she was saved by the bell, as Cate walk up to Vincent and rap her arms around her, "Got to go" as she grub her files of him, as she walked in to the ward. "Vincent thought to find you here" as she kissed him, but was too interested in Charlotte "Vincent what the matter" He look at Cate "Nothing" as he followed charlotte.

"Charlotte you late again" as Frank bossed her around. They elevator door open, and in pop in the man of her dreams, "Charlotte" she turned and there stood Spence "hello stranger" as there b bodies touch one another as Spence lend her up against the wall "so diner tonight your place or mine," her fingers tips stoke his lips "Mine" He smiled as he gentle stroke her hair behind her ears "sounds good cannot wait" as he lent down to kiss her. "She stops her finger in front of his lips "Later I have to work now" as she kissed him good bye for now.

"Spence mate how are you?" as he shock Vincent hand "Good" charlotte saw them talking as Spence winked at her , Vincent turn to saw charlotte looking at them, "She is so beautiful Isn't she" Vincent laugh "her she's my ex and mate don't go there she is gay." Spence look at her slow movement as she contracts with the Patient "listen we will catch up ok." As Vincent walk of"

"Charlotte" as Spence ran after her, "what Spence" as she turn to face him "Look I know Vincent told you I was gay" Spence smile " well I didn't know that when I meet you did I " Charlotte rub Spence's Face "Oh Spence only if I meet you sooner" as He twirled her around, her hair flowing with the wind. He lent down and they kissed with the wind twirling around them, birds sing, as she closed her eyes. In the light Vincent watch from the corner. "Charlotte oh I love you" she open her eyes to see his, 'I Do to" she laugh as there arms round each other. "I have to go now cya at dinner" as she gave him one last kissed and walk of to the entrance. Vincent saw charlotte go "mate what going on" Spence urn to face him "what us adults do in our time is none of your Business you got that." as he walk of to the car park.

**Night (Charlotte's house)**

Ring Ring The door open wide "I brought dessert" she look at him "Yummy" as the door shut behind him. "I talk to Vincent he told me to stay away from you" Charlotte lent back on the lounge "what he has no right to do that," Spence sip some more wine "I…think…he still likes you….plus I wouldn't be surprise your beautiful and everything" Charlotte grub his hand "well I don't love him…I love you Spence" as she lent towards him "you always mine" as there lips touched, As they collapse onto the lounge together. Spence look up at the bed room "Shell us" Her laugh, as a trail of cloths lead up to the bedroom and the door shut behind them.

**Morning**

Charlotte cuddled up to Spence as they both lay underneath the covers. Spence stroke her hair as she laid there sleeping so, soundly. SO beautiful. Her eyes open up at the sight of him. She smiles she look at the clock "I man I am late" as she chuck the blankets of "don't worry got u the day of" she lent and kiss him "your so sweet" Charlotte open her eyes at him "and now for breakfast" as he lead charlotte to the dinning room. She gasps "Spence so beautiful. It must took you for ages" the room was set in tropical and the food was tropical…yummy as. Spence dip a strawberry in whip cream as he slowly b rough it to charlotte lash lips, she slowly bit on it with the cream over her lip, Spence lent to her "You missed a bit" as he kissed her lip "got it" she laughed. As they slowly creep back in bed, she woke up with a ring at the door, as she quickly wraps a dressing gown around her. She saw a not by the bed " work called in for tonight sorry sweetie got to go but I will come around at the end of my shift" she ruffled her hair and answered the door "Vincent Hi" stoke to see him, in her door way "Come in" as she open the door "want a coffee." he look around " so I see you been sleeping." she roll4ed her eyes "Vincent" as she turn the jug on " and no he isn't here Vincent" He help her in the kitchen as there hand touch " look charlotte he is bad news" Charlotte Grub the milk and poor it over him " why do you care" he grub her "cause charlotte I still love you always have and always will" Charlotte standing there stunned, He lent down at kissed her, she pulled always "no this is wrong" Vincent stroke her hair as he gave her another kisses, the next thing you new was they are in bed together. As He strokes her thin back. She feel asleep in his arms, as morning arose, she look at Vincent laying there, She got up walking up and down "this is wrong" as she thought to her self. "Charlotte Morning" as he went to kiss her, she pulled away "this is wrong, we are over" as she pointed to the door "Charlotte" he grub his arm and lead him to the door "sorry just go, get out" as she slam the door in his face. She sat down on her bed head in between legs as he hands sported her head, she brush her Hair back "what have I done" as she thought to her self.

**All saints hospital**

"Charlotte your late" she put her hand up "not in the mood, as she walk into the locker room. "Hey beautiful" as Spence stand in the door way "Oh hi" she lent to him "I half to go to work now" He lent to kiss her, she slow pull away "late ok" as she walk of to view her first patient.

"Charlotte" as Vincent walk up to her "Sorry have to go" as she check the Patient files "last night" she turn to face him "just forget it ok" as she walk pass cate "hey" she look at charlotte "what was all that about" Vincent rub Cates face "nothing just patients." as he grub his stethoscope and walk of. "Charlotte what up with Vincent" as she handed charlotte a urinal jar for the Patient "How am I suppose to know his my ex and will always be my ex" as she pass cate the old one.

Vincent grub charlotte "leave me alone Vincent it one night" Vincent hold on to her "I love you charlotte" Spence Run to her aid "Vincent I think she want you to go" Spence took a swing at Vincent. Charlotte screaming "Guys stop it" as they were down each others throats. Trying to pull them apart, Frank come running grubbing Vincent Calm down, Charlotte hold her head, as Spence was puffing. "What going on here" as he look at all three of them. "To my office now" As the three of them followed. Everyone look as the three of them went into his office. "Tell me what the matter with the three of you" Frank look a5t them "leave no more of this" Spence wrap her arms around her "sore right" she felt dizzy, sick the next thing she was on the ground. "Get bed hurry" as they pile Charlotte on the bed. As the two men left standing, wondering what is happing. He slowly shock charlotte, She slowly got up "what happened" he look at her 'you are pregnant "she gasp "Pregnant" ……….


	2. What love is

-1** The love triangle (Part two)**

"charlotte you ok" as frank rub her shoulder. "don't tell any one" frank smiled and walk out of the room " frank" he turned to face her "yes" she look at him " don't want to see them" he nodded as he left the room. Spence and Vincent ran to frank, "is she ok" what happen" "can we see her" as words just spat out of there month. Frank look at them both "yes she is fine" before they could speak, Frank put his hand up, to stop them from speaking. "but, she doesn't want to see any one, no buts." as Frank walked of to his office. Both of them look at her room. Cate walk up to Vincent "is there something I should know." Vincent rub her face, "Vincent I am serious" Vincent look at Spence, as he walk of through the corridor. "Vincent" he than look back at cate "nothing" Cate stomped of . "cate" as he ran after her. "what have I done" she look at Vincent "everything " Vincent grub her hand "nothing just caring for a friend, I love you" she smiled as they kissed.

Frank help charlotte out of bed "have a few days of charlotte I mean it ok" she rub franks face "thankyou" as frank followed her out. Charlotte did not look at Vincent not once. Frank wave goodbye to her, watching her leave the hospital ground, before he went in.

**Charlotte house **

**Hey c**ricket as she pat her lovely dog, she collapse onto the lounge. Thought to her self what a mess. Slight close her eyes and fell asleep with cricket beside her. She woke up with a sudden ring at the door. She slowly got up, looking at her watch 5.00pm, must of sleep long. Slowly walking to the door. Open it slightly to see Vincent standing there. "Vincent what you doing here" she left the door half way, since the chain wouldn't let the door go fetter. " what s wrong" Cricket started backing, pawing at his food bowl. As she look at him. "sorry half to go" as she shut the door in his face.

Charlotte sat on the lounge with cricket next to her, as she flick the channels. The door bell ring, frighting cricket, who bark and ran around in circles. "Shhhh sore right" picking cricket up in her arms. She slightly open the door "cate" surprise to see her there and in her door way to. She gentle put cricket down "come in" as Charlotte let her in. "want a coffee" Cate look around, as if she was frustrated all something. "fine thanks" as she sat on the lounge. Cricket sniffing at her feet. " so what brings you here and in my place." she got up "Vincent what's wrong with him" Charlotte drop the mug, as it splash and crack on to the ground "crap" as she clean it up. " I don't know cate" as she dump it all in the bin. " I know charlotte" she look at Cate" "know what." as Charlotte sat beside her. " you don't think I know" as tears roll down her face. Charlotte pass her the tissue box. "ummmm…. Look ummm…. It wasn't meant to happen." Cate drop the tissue box. "what Vincent sleep with you." as she got up of the lounge "I thought that is what you going to say." Charlotte got up "look sorry." Cate slap her across the face "I've should of known better." as she slam the front door behind her. Charlotte collapse to the lounge., as she look at cricket "hey boy, I've stuff things up haven't I' cricket bark, as charlotte nodded to him. That cricket was right. Cricket jump up on to her lap.

**All saints hospital **

Cate barge through the doors. "Vincent" as she yelled from the top of her lungs. Frank come out to see what the screaming was about. "cate Shhhh patients sleeping." she look at frank "I want be quite, where's Vincent." Vincent walk around from the corner seeing cate and frank "Vincent how dear you" as she walk up to him and slap him across the face. Everyone look in shock "cate" as he try to calm her down. "I know the truth Vincent…I am not stupid" Vincent trying to calm her down "calm down cate" she wack him again. "I don't need to calm down… Vincent…you sleep with her." Nelson and the stuff look at cate. "calm down cate" as nelson rub her shoulders. "who" she turn to look at him "charlotte of corse" as nelson drag cate away into the quite room to give her a minute. "in my office now Vincent" as frank yelled at him. Vincent follow him. "no more of this circus and keep your love life out of the hospital ground thankyou. And I am giving you time of. Start right now…no buts.. just go"

Vincent chuck his things in his locker…as he slam it shut.. Kicking at the door "stupid" as he took it out on the locker.

**Out side the hospital **

"Vincent" as he turned around, getting a fist in his face. He rolled onto the ground. As he peered up "Spence" as he gagged on his blood. "you sleep with her" as he grub him up by the collar and pin him to the wall. "you savage" as he hit the wall right near his head. Vincent kick him in his stomach, as he hold his tummy. He jump at Vincent as they both rolled on the dirt. "Vincent she was mine, you had your chance." Vincent slam him against the wall, holding him up by his throat. " Stop it mate this is silly, she is not worth it." Spence wack him in his face, as he release his throat and fall to the ground. Vincent laying very still. Frank budge out " what's going on" as he saw Spence hovering over Vincent. He ran, checking his air way. "his not breath" he look at Spence , blood oozing out of cuts, blood on shirt " don't stand there get help." as frank resinate him.

They carefully put him on the stretch and wheeled him in. as frank saw Spence watching from behind, he close the curtains. "got a response" as they fix up his cuts. Frank walk out "Spence sit down, let me look at those" as he examine his hands "will he be fine" as Spence was trying to see through the curtains. "he will be fine" . as he bandage up his hands. Cate walk out and saw Spence covered in blood, she rush through the curtains and saw Vincent laying there. Cate started screaming, Frank ran in trying to calm her down, as she pulled her away "listen cate he is fine" Cate look at frank trying to see him, as frank block the way "I still love him." as tears flow down her face "I still love you Vincent" as she yelled at the top of her lungs so Vincent can here. Spence look at cate, still love him, for what he did. He ran out of the er.

**Charlotte house**

There was a sudden knock at the door. Cricket ran out the door barking. Charlotte got up "coming" as she slowly walk to the door she open it. "Spence" he barge in " I still love you." as he lent her down and kissed her. "Even tho you sleep with Vincent." Charlotte pushed him away. "what" Spence stood there "charlotte" as he rub her face "and what happen look at you, your hands" as she rub them " I got into a fight with Vincent he is in the er" Charlotte let go "what" as she rush out of the house, with Spence following behind her.

**Hospital**

Charlotte rushed in "Charlotte you should be home." as frank stop her "let me see Vincent" Charlotte push frank aside as she open the curtains, saw Vincent, with tubes on him, and cate right beside him. "charlotte get out " as cate got up. "cate his my friend" Spence rushed in and saw Vincent and cate. Cate punch Spence in the face, Charlotte grub her hand "That's not nice." Cate hit her right across the face, "cate calm down" as she hit charlotte again, charlotte grub her hand "enough" Cate wake her in the stomach. She lent down and vomit on the floor as she slowly collapse to the floor, Spence fell to the floor trying to catch her. She peer at her "charlotte wake up" as he hold her tight,. Frank ran in "what happen." Spence look at Cate, "cate" she peer at her "she ask for it" Frank knee down "hurry stretch now. Hurry she pregnant" as they pile her on, Spence rush after her, shacking her head at cate. Frank gave her a look as he close the curtains behind him. Frank examine her "the babies fine, but why she not responding" suddenly the machines started beeping " Frank she's gone into cardiac arrest" Jake grub the machine "charging g it 200" as every one step back. "still not responding." Vincent pulled of the tubes, slowly got out of bed. And saw them trying to revive charlotte. "no charlotte" as he rush to her, frank hold him tight "what you doing out of bed" slowly Vincent manage to get free, and ran to charlotte, slowly touching her hair, his hand rub against her soft face "please wake up charlotte" as he lent down on her, and cried. Rubbing her soft hand. Spence slowly walk in, and rubbing Vincent shoulder. "sore right mate." as Spence sat beside him. Cate watch thought the curtains at the two boys/man so sad and upset. Frank slowly walk up to them "guys if she doesn't wake up soon the baby well die" Vincent look at him "she's pregnant" looking at both of them. All he could here was 1.2.3. He look at them slowly reasserting her. "we got a response" as Jake grub the oxygen mask. And put it over her mouth to help her breath. Frank grub the stethoscope checking her heart beat and pulse. As Terri send the two boys out.

Vincent walked outside, " I know now Vincent" he turn there stood cate, as he grub her and kissed her, so deeply, as she close her eyes, she slowly open them to see his. Tears flow down. As she push him away "what's wrong" she rub his face. " you love charlotte , you always have Vincent. You should take the chance again Vincent.. Before she goes" Vincent rub her tears away " No buts don't denial it…follow your heart. And this is when I say good bye for ever Vincent…it was great knowing you, Great what we had" as she lent to him and gave him one last kiss "go get her" as she walk of into the distance.


	3. Together at last

-1Vincent walked in to the er, as he look around and there was no cate she has really gone, as he keep repeating her words through his head "you love charlotte , you always have Vincent. You should take the chance again Vincent.. Before she goes, No buts don't denial it…follow your heart." He put his stethoscope down on the bench, as he reach over to get his files, to see his first patient. He look up and saw charlotte laying there sound a sleep. Think of the first time they meet.

She walk down the idle, as her blond her flick back and forth. I steep out, noticing she wasn't there, she ran in to me , groceries went flying as she land right on top of me, "sorry" as she dust her self off, slowly picking her groceries up, I lent down and help her, as are hands meet, she turn her face, and smiled "ops sorry" as she walk of to the cash regiercer. A few weeks later, I saw her in the ward, as she grub a stethoscope and check a boys heart, she laugh as the boy make a joke. She smiled so radiant. She peered up and saw me standing there. She rub the kids hair, "be good" as she gave him a prescription. She slowly walk to me "so you following me." suddenly a young girl ran into charlotte and fell closer into my arms, she peer up at me "sorry silly kids" as she walked away "wait Didn't get your name" she peer at him "charlotte" as she walk down the corridor "charlotte Have dinner with me tonight." she turned around, her smile lit the room. As she through the word "yes" across the room.

"Vincent, Vincent wake up" as there was a sound click in his face, " Hi frank" Frank shock his head "get to work" Vincent gave her a finally look, and walk of to view his first patient. "so what's wrong with you today miss" as he flick through her files "miss McLeod, I seem to be getting pains right here" as she point to her tummy. " lay down for me" as she lent down, he carefully touch her tummy, pressing hard to feel for something. Vincent peered up as he saw Spence come through the doors. "so what wrong with me Sir" He Look back down at her "Terri Get a ultra sound for me." as he removed his surgical gloves and went to see who was next. Spence sat there holding her hand.

"Vincent in my office now" he turn to face frank "what now" as if to say what have I done. " I need to talk to you" Vincent signed as he follow him to his office. "sit" as he point to a chair, Vincent slowly sat down "what frank" He lent on the desk " well Vincent I don't know how to tell you, but….well Charlotte's baby….well …its yours….." Vincent look at him "you serious" as frank pass him charlottes file, as he flick through and there in bold letter Biological father, Vincent Hugh's . He peer back at frank "I….am a father" as he place the file back on his desk. "but Vincent cannot tell anyone…sorry…she's happy" Vincent look at frank before leaving the office. He glace over at charlotte…so pretty, Maybe cate right…I've already lost her.

**Cates house**

"cate" as Vincent knock on the door… she glace through the peep hole. "Vincent what you doing here" he rub her cheek" Cate pulled his hand of "what do you want." He rub her hand…as tears flow down his cheek. "hun who is it." as a Guy came out in a dressing gown. He slip his hand from Cates. "your busy" as he walk down the stairs "Vincent" as she saw him walk of. She ran out after him "Vincent" she ran after him as she reach for his hand "Vincent what's wrong." He look at cate "oh cate Maybe. I Can never have her." as he rub her cheek. She touch his hand. Holding it tight. " Vincent….. I know she loves you…just ….follow your heart" as she gently rub his chest. "Cate The baby's mine." She drop her hands "what does she know" Vincent shock his head as he hold her hand "she's happy I cannot mess up her life…she's finally happy." Cate rub his tears away from his face. " You never know, just find out…maybe she is still waiting for you Vincent." as he lent down and gave her a kissed. She peered up at him "Vincent please" he gentle rub her face and walk of down the path."

**Hospital**

Vincent walked in as he hurried to charlotte, she's gone, "Frank" as he barge into the office "where's charlotte" as he lent on his desk, "she s gone" Vincent left in the room in a hurry.. As he catch a taxi to Charlottes house.

**Charlottes house**

He knock on the door, as the door open there stood Spence "Vincent" as he was shock to see him here "Where's charlotte" as he barge in through the door pass Spence. "charlotte" as he yelled out for her. "what all the fuss" as she walked out of her room "Vincent" as she drop her cloths on the floor. "what you doing here" he slowly walk up to Charlotte and grub her hand " Charlotte I need to tell you something" she pulled away "sorry I have to go, I am leaving for Frazer island." as she slowly pick up her cloths and walk down the hall. "charlotte wait" as she turn to face him "what Vincent" he saw Spence wrap his warms around her . "time for you to go" as he walk up to Vincent to show him the way to the door. as he saw Charlotte walk of down the hall. " charlotte I am still in love with you" she turn to face him "what" He push Spence aside and ran to her. " I was never happy for you charlotte" as he rub her hands " cause I was still in love with, and I cannot let you go" she peer up at him, "Vincent I don't know what to say" as tears rolled down her eyes. He slowly touch her face. And wipe the tear way. "Charlotte please don't go." she slowly slip away from his hands. "time for you to go." as Spence grub him and lead him to the door. Vincent fight to get free "I love you charlotte always have and always will" charlotte watch him go, struggling to come to her. "Spence wait" as she slowly walk up to Him. " I have always love you and I never want to let you go," as Vincent lent toward her and gave her a kissed, as she slowly close her eyes. she glace back at him "oh Vincent I…. Love you always have and always will." as she smiled at him and lent to kiss him again. Vincent reach in to his pocket "Remember this" as he gentle planted in her hand her wedding ring. " You kept it" as she pick it up. As the diamond flicker the room "charlotte will you marry me again" she glace at him "yes" as her arms wrap around him. He took the ring from her hand and carefully put it one her finger


End file.
